


【SD】男子篮球手的日常5（三井/微仙藤）

by mika233



Series: 【SD短篇集2】其实都没有 [3]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mika233/pseuds/mika233
Series: 【SD短篇集2】其实都没有 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840036





	【SD】男子篮球手的日常5（三井/微仙藤）

一、男子篮球手与难言之隐

这里是湘北高中实验楼三楼男厕所左起第二格间。

这个人叫做三井寿。

三井寿并非世界最大民间组织"卫生间哲学家"成员之一，他有无数的事情赶着去做，哪有时间浪费在马桶上。

然而，圣人也保不准会便秘。

这位热血少年已经整七天没有感受天人滋长的道理了。

当他看完一整本魔戒，挣扎着站起来，腿已麻得足够叫他放弃相信明天会好的。

“试试这个吧……”德男哆嗦着掏出一支开塞露。

“滚啊！”

二、男子篮球手与怪力乱神

三井想自己不烟不酒不吃油腻食品还被动控糖，定期定量甚至过量运动，又是青春正茂，按道理说该是超健康的，怎么就突然之间好像父母做了无数亏心事似的呢？

三井顶着书在空荡的走廊溜达，秋风萧瑟，刮得窗玻璃咣咣响，头顶的白炽灯明明灭灭，他猛地打个冷颤，此刻同时，标本室的门“吱嘎”一声，开了，浸泡在福尔马林中的婴儿正对着他。

“啊！”三井发出一声惊叫。

“好冷……好饿……这个好吃吗……”

声音瓮声瓮气，来自四面八方，似乎在风里、水里、墙里，又像本存于他的脑海，吓得他头皮发麻，堂堂三井寿当场狼狈到拔腿就跑，却被吓得呆若木鸡挪不动腿，又止不住本能地颤抖。

那鬼魅的声音忽地响在耳边：“三井学长，你来这里干什么？”

完了完了完了……三井紧闭双眼，低声念叨着“我平生不做亏心事何故有鬼来敲门？不怕不怕去你妈的！”三井鼓起勇气转头，一睁眼，更可怕的事情终于发生了。

三、男子篮球手与升学烦恼

众所周知，三井寿曾经被樱木军团揍得很惨。

当然这次只是点到为止。

方才大楠雄二在擦窗户，野间忠一郎在贴挂画，高宫望在擦标本瓶子，水户洋平刚去后勤报修走廊灯，劳动服务对他们几个来说家常便饭，实验楼算是被他们包了，而现在，整栋楼都回响着不同的笑声和同一句话：“三井寿怕鬼哈哈哈！”

“够了啊！”三井暴跳如雷，无奈这群人打又打不过、说又说不听，只得留下几句装模作样的狠话便怏怏离去。

他真的很忙。

入秋之后的高三生哪个不是绷紧了弦？三井家的老父亲不由分说给他报了全科补习班，超贵。

经过几年的叛逆，三井好歹良心发现，不忍悖了父母的意，也仔细思考过自己的将来，于是毅然决然加入学校-补习班-家三点一线大军，还得兼顾篮球队训练，每天刷题到深夜，索性他虽底子奇差资质倒还不错，努力提分，效果显著。

“哎哟！”三井一拍脑门，生物实验室给了他灵感，“长期熬夜导致内分泌紊乱！”

四、男子篮球手与鱼与熊掌

三井在作文纸上奋笔疾书，别说马桶确实激发灵感嘿！

基本上他还是一个积极向上并且健康的大好少年，学校老师也不会对上课专注睡觉的他有任何意见——反正都已经睡了两年多，何况现在成绩都上来了——他本人可满意了，生活充实又有盼头。

直到家里老父亲邀他与补习班老师、安西教练进行一次“四国会谈”。

他们仨坐在安西教练家。

一时安静，三井爸爸看着安西教练，不管对面同不同意，他都有信心说服并安抚。

“三井同学啊……”

安西教练刚要开口，三井拍案而起一声怒吼：“我全都要！”

三井爸爸当然不会让步，所谓知子莫若父——反过来也一样，三井把完整的计划表呈现在他面前：“一次就好。”

凡人与天才存在那~~~么~~~大的差异，即使有基因作为连接，也未必能全然体会。

五、男子篮球手与远大前程

三井很快被补习社从基础班调到了提优班，并且和藤真健司同桌。

藤真快要被气死，那天作为范文被展出的竟然是三井的习作而不是他的！这个人就是老天派下来方他的，挡了他IH赛的路，又妄图撼动他学霸的地位？

“明天比赛你给我等着！”藤真咬牙切齿，所谓宿敌也不过如此了吧。

“放宽心，谁没有个偏题的时候呢。”三井“贴心”地安慰他，“给我讲讲这题吧，你数学好嘛。”

仙道彰刚从流川枫一对一的魔爪中逃离出来，赶忙买了两盒章鱼烧跑过来，看着藤真气鼓鼓地给三井讲题，眼里盈满笑意，感谢天感谢地感谢三井缠住了藤真，心里盘算着：他心情不好，我有机可乘！

藤真横了仙道一眼：“滚。”

三井自觉从他们中间退了出来，背着单词跑步回家。

月儿弯星儿亮，少年在桌前书写着他的远大前程。

——未完无续——


End file.
